Yulessa Ravenbeak
• The Kingdom of Lordaeron • The Grand Alliance • The Seventh Legion |alignment=Neutral Good |faction=Neutral |class=Priestess |factionicon = |alias = • The Jewel Of Brightwater • The Silver Maiden • Lady Of The Lake}} Her Grace, Yulessa Ravenbeak '''(born'' Carro'wen Shari Ashveil'', January 8th, Year 601 K.C. )is a half-elven priestess and heiress to a crumbling House. Her participation in attempting to curb the efforts of Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned , whilst dutifully serving as an Apothecary and Medic to contain the plague of undeath earned her a place of prestige within the Argent Dawn. She is a fervent follower of the Holy Light and its doctrines. Physical Description Yulessa could be considered small in most nuances of the word. Petite and graceful, her figure would easily disappear among stranger shadows, if not for her unique appearance. Her good breeding and wealth are without question, noticeable at first glance through her sumptuous attire and royal colors adorned with gaudy accessories. Long, incredibly pale lashes softly kiss the shapely apples of her cheeks, highlighting them with the faintest flush of color. Through their sleepy fluttering, doe eyes of bright violet gleam with a glossy shimmer, almost as though a faint glow emanated from them. Graced with a cherubic face, serving as a canvas for a small button nose and the pouty outline of plush, naturally pink lips, Yulessa's looks can be rather striking. Exotic enough that she could, at the very least, be perceived as something more than human, denouncing the unconventional circumstances of her heritage. Thick, moonlit hair cascades down to the back of her thighs. The unspooled waves frame her face impeccably, and are often styled into an elegant half-bun. An ornate diamond headdress with precious gemstones embellishes her lush tresses, glinting almost imperceptibly amidst the opalescent locks. Small pointed ears peak through them, covered in jeweled studs and precious pearls. Frilled satin and hand-sewn sequins, bound by rows of beaded chains, pins, and settings secure the armored overlays that compliment her regalia. Whenever she walks, the delicate ornaments produce a faint ringing noise. Skin-tight stockings, trimmed with golden lace, squeeze into a set of poleyns and greaves. The featherweight, polished plated pieces offer protection her silks couldn't provide otherwise. Leather-stitched shoes settle the ensemble, coiling around her ankles snugly in tight ribbons. The light gripping allows Yulessa to maneuver in combat with relative ease and dexterity. Intricate appendages clutch to her chest, serving as a latch to a flowing cloak which often conceals the elaborate fabric and embroidery of her apparel, once draped over her shoulders. When spoken to, her voice is rather clear and meek, nearly mournful in nature. A slight accent can be heard, lost amidst the soft ringing of her own magic or the delicate bell pendant wrapped around her neck and the dangling of silver bracelets. The scent of her is subtle and pleasant, with noticeable notes of lavender and vanilla. Personality Yulessa is a somewhat insecure, endearingly sheltered young woman. Although she comes off as quiet and non-confrontational, she is the host of an unshakable will and strong moral compass, as well as possessed with blinding faith in the light. Even though she had always been unable to use holy magic, she remained determined and persistent in her efforts to follow its doctrine. Empathetic and charitable, she is one to put other's needs before her own, to the point of risking her own physical integrity. That sort of behavior set her with tendencies of self-loathing and becoming easily overcome with guilt, to the point of believing she is not deserving of happiness. Pure and innocent, her mannerisms are modest and her voice soft-spoken. The meekness might make her seem weak, but it's easy to find Yulessa is anything but a simpering damsel. Brought up in a particularly studious household, she takes her duties quite diligently and often finds comfort in the company of books. History Early Life Yulessa was born in Brightwater to ''Lady Ananora Ashveil'', a Quel'dorei priestess and ''Leonardo DaVolta,' a Lordaeronian Fleet Admiral. Her father commanded great respect in Lordaeron, through his amassed fortune, lands and business dealings. Although their union was frowned upon, given Ananora's own position within her House's hierarchy, the military forces and trade routes the marriage offered were more than enough for an agreed alliance. They maintained a seemingly peaceful marital life. The priestess was much to young to recall when news came of her father's unfortunate passing, during a voyage to secure cargo in the northernmost shores. Overwrought with anguish, and unable to cope with the knowledge that she now might be burdened with the fate of outliving her own progeny, Ananora hastily made plans to leave the human kingdom and return to the Court of the Sun. In turn, Yulessa was sent to receive a thorough education in Fal'thrien Academy. Her father was buried at sea, and his name was never spoken again. The Academy Ostracized from the moment she'd set foot there, Yulessa spent most of her youth within the Academy's walls. The other students would often mock her, both for her heritage and lack of magical aptitude. Even the attunement to the Light, that was a trait of her family's bloodline, hadn't manifested itself. Her seclusion and wistfulness worsened when her mother ultimately ceased contact with her, all letters returned without so much as a word of acknowledgement. She did, however, instruct the Academy to provide Yulessa with the best education gold could buy, which involved complete segregation from the other students, in hopes that her latent abilities would surface. Rumors followed her anywhere she went. It was whispered in the halls that Yulessa was, in fact, cursed. Numbed from the years subjected to hexes and tricks of appallingly poor taste, the efforts of her colleagues was made pointless since she was simply not affected by any of it, earning her the nickname "The Magic-Eater". For the remaining years, she spent under the tutelage of Archmagister Karanos Sunshatter, being instructed on how to best control her emotions and encouraged in her blossoming artistic endeavours. The lengthy sessions were meant to prevent and restrain oneiric outbursts, that summoned shades of void magic through her mentalist talents. While attempting to contain and master those abilities, purple webbing that resembled burn marks appeared across her skin, temporarily marring it. Robbed of hope that her powers could be fully controlled, and frightened, she conducted a series of complex rituals to seal them. Stratholme Once Falthrien was behind her, Yulessa had no home to come back to. With the clothes on her back and a few keepsakes, she took a caravan to Eastweald. Knowing her mother would have, very likely, remained a courtier, Stratholme became her destination. During her years there, she focused on an honest, modest living. Working as an apprentice at a small apothecary shop kept her days busy and paid for supper. Meanwhile, she spent whatever free time she could find scribbling on her notepad and sketching out the remainder of the local herbs and flora and their intended use. She'd also grown to be thankful for her anonymity, the lack of strange faces asking questions meant she needn't tell any lies. Still, she was unsure if she truly had a place in the new life she'd forged. The priestess struggled so her faith would not to waver, becoming as penitent to the Light as ever. Throughout this time, Yulessa contemplated joining the Church Of The Holy Light as an acolyte. The Temple of Light was her second home, and there was comfort in the thought her calling could bring relief and redemption to her ailing thoughts. Dedicating her spare time in servitude to the Temple, and helping out those in need with practical matters, she avoided meaningful social encounters through penitence and charity. With the guidance of Eastweald's Bishop, she pondered joining a monastery to rekindle with her faith, and eventually be ordained. Things did not go entirely as planned, as word of the Plague Of Undeath started spreading across the continent, creating turmoil among the people, unknowing that the corrupted grain had already been distributed. It wasn't long before the first afflicted started to show symptoms. With a broken spirit, but filled with determination and fearlessly welcoming death, Yulessa tried her best to care after all who fell ill to the infected crops, at the risk of contracting the disease herself - and developing a dangerous interest toward the unearthly plight. The Argent Dawn Amidst the insurrection of the Scarlet Crusade's extremist beliefs and the chaos brought forth with the unleashing of Necromancy upon the land, Yulessa was rendered powerless with lack of means and a title. The clergy she had placed her hope and efforts upon fell into a truceless schism. In one of the many excursions to secure supplies for the villages, Yulessa came across an Argent encampment, where she met Lord Reymond George. Having become hopeless, she felt it was the right decision to abandon the life she'd briefly built in Stratholme to join their ranks, traveling across the Plaguelands. Taking advantage of her inherited alchemical knowledge, she acted as both a healer and warden. Her skills also allowed her to oversee the embalming of disposed bodies and laying their bones to rest in hallowed ground, ensuring that they wouldn't be raised as pawns of the scourge. The Culling Of Stratholme Yulessa had joined a caravan headed to Tirisfal when she received the news of the culling. After almost a fortnight of travel, she arrived much too late, finding her family's estate abandoned and in shambles. Surrounded by nothing but rot and repose, her stomach turned in revulsion to what had become of her home. It took great strength and courage to turn away from it, even if it hadn't been the wellspring of her fondest memories. Oddly enough, there was a guilt-laced trace of relief from being able to finally pursue her freedom without fear, leaving half of her life and a piece of herself behind. Yet, part of her died and was buried along with the dirt and debris beneath the ruins of Brightwater that day. The Watcher Revision The Nexus War After the Battle For Light's Hope Chapel, Yulessa went back to an uneventful life. Busy, but predictable. She followed her routine dutifully, collaborating with Northrend's local herb traders, as well as the medics assigned to tending to the casualties of the breaching of Icecrown's fortress. The threat of the scourge loomed afoot, stronger than ever, but the Kirin Tor's council had yet another reason for disquiet. The Arcanomicon was being used to redirect the world's leylines by the blue dragonflight, compromising the magic flow of Azeroth as a whole, rifts being open every which where in the fabric of magic itself. Mistrust plagued the city's streets, as it was unknown those who would ally themselves with Malygos to preserve their powers. Being aware of her kin's addiction and the wreckage that was sure to follow such misdeed, Yulessa found herself compelled to search for answers concerning her own malady. Helping track and deactivating surge needles, as well as proficiently dealing with Mage Hunters, she tirelessly contested Malygos' genocidal campaign. Magic and its unchained, destructive power was meant to be properly policed and controlled. From then on, Yulessa redirected her efforts to ensure balance was maintained in all things. The Twilight Apocalypse Remaining under the Crusade's banner, the wisdom acquired at the Violet City proved to be crucial in the coming years. Neltharion's rise foreshadowed Azeroth's destruction at the hands of the Twilight's Hammer, and lead to an uproar within the magic community. That alone stirred an obsession within her to uncover the nature of corruption of such an ancient power, as it called to her in a way her beloved light never had. The harder she searched, the more evident it became how little it was known about the true source of the Cult's power. Against her better judgement, and eclipsed by the need of vengeance, she turned her eyes to its followers and vagrant doomsayers infiltrating the cities. With a shallow knowledge of their connections to the Old Ones, their plans for what the world would become seemed uncertain at best, and yet, they blindly followed with the desecration of the elemental planes, in hopes to be rewarded upon the Earth Warder's upheaval. Although wary to follow through with an unsanctioned mission, Yulessa left for Grim Batol, seeking texts that she believed could possibly connect the influence of the Old Gods in the Cult's magnification. Taken with her theoretical work, she delved deeper into the origin of their powers. Unsurprisingly, what she found raised more questions than answers, leaving her dissatisfied and at unease. Those texts revealed that there were many planes of existence that could act as a source of power. Yulessa, since then, dedicated herself to the studies of the nature of the universe and the great dark beyond, deciphering the compendium left behind to lay the groundwork against greater catastrophes and undiscovered evils. Twilight Magus Yulessa had never been a priestess in the traditional sense of the word. She could easily ward herself, and was surely skilled beyond her years, but lacked the one thing that connected her to her calling: The Light's Touch. Almost having given up her pursuit, her inner strength manifested itself. Finally, she'd felt a glimmer of its embrace, but the prominent shadows within her rapidly engulfed what she'd conjured. Unlike what she'd expected, however, the opposing forces didn't negate one another, but converged. As aware of their volatility as she was, the manifestation was the likes of which she'd never heard of. A gift that remained dormant for millennia, was now hers to wield: Perfect balance between light and shadow.. That power certainly didn't come without a cost. Twilight Magic made the priestess highly susceptible to unpredictable somatic and psychological responses, as well as mana drainage. It is speculated her abilities are linked to her family's lineage, passed down generations. Whether she was latent and broke through to obtain her skills, or it was triggered by extenuating circumstances, it remains unknown. A Fitting Weapon The tales surrounding Quiescence are many. Some say it fell from the darkest side of The Blue Child before its disappearance. Others claim it was forged by the armies of the Legion out of a fractured Naaru, bent into a dorsal spine of darkness and cursed to remain forever corrupted. The artifact was found during the Cataclysm, burrowed in the hidden depths of the Bastion Of Twilight. It was told that, until then, it had been hidden in the heart of Zin'Azshari, for over 10,000 years. After the Sundering, the missing weapon had been reduced to a child's bedtime tale - lost forever along with the magic secrets of the Highborne, and any knowledge regarding its existence. Out of fear of losing their territory, or simply out of allegiance to N'zoth, the Naga offered the shadow-imbued whip as tribute to Cho'Gall's arsenal. Braving through the underground caves while in an expedition for dark objects, the sheer energy of its glowing, purple stained glass called to Yulessa like a Siren's song. Seeming to resonate with her very essence, she hasn't parted with it since, though most of the weapon's attributes are still unknown. Among its known abilities, Quiescence can banish its victims to the Shadowrealm, allowing them to roam the purgatory and endure its unseen horrors. The faint, chime-like ringing it emits has dispelling and silencing properties as well as the ability to open a ripple between worlds to summon a golem made out of shadows. Though it is considered to be a mere legend, the sound produced by the whip's waves is presumed to allow the user to conjure "The Song Of Night", a melody filled with such emptiness and sorrow that it may break the minds of even those of impregnable will. The Violet Rise There was a short-lived period of mending with Deathwing's failure. The healing that was much needed was swiftly disrupted by the clash of the Kirin Tor's factions and the ongoing war between the Horde and Alliance. Unable to rid herself of her enmity towards the Sin'dorei, Yulessa supported Jaina Proudmoore in her quest to drive the Sunreavers out of the city once and for all. She made a brief appearance at the Isle Of Thunder, while the Offensive attempted to breach Lei Shen's Palace. Suramar's Secrets Yulessa remains active in her efforts, providing vital tactical information, which restricts her presence to Dalaran, as the city was, once again, relocated. The Burning Legion's assault had a much more successful outcome than the battle against its predecessor, fulfilling the Black Prince's prophecy. The discovery of an intact Suramar and its unearthed secrets, however, eased her detachment to her post. The rumors of the Nightborne's advanced magic abilities and seemingly limitless power granted by the Nightwell, called her once again to the fields of battle, leading her to the scattered remains of the Blue Dragonflight in Azsuna in search of answers. Allying herself with the Shal'dorei, she assisted the taking of part of the city, securing the entrance to the Nightholdand vigilant care and distribution of the cure to the afflicted Nightfallen. Meanwhile, the affliction she had been subject to during her youth has somehow returned. This time, however, the shadowburns covering most of the upper left side of her torso don't seem to be fading as they once had, only being considerably fueled by any amount of energy she conjures and subjecting her to searing pains. The Nether Light [ In Progress ] The Ashveil Legacy Primarily known for the northern, coastal lands in which they chose to build their empire, the family is part of an ancient line of elves with a legacy dating back to the exiled followers of Dath'Remar, known then as Ashveil. Withdrawn but powerful, many were accused of dabbling in the dark arts, though there was never sufficient proof to back these claims. The family was widely renowned for their alchemical skills and the lush, magically-enhanced flora surrounding their estate. They sired highly commendable midwives, priests, and scroll-keepers within the kingdom. Most of the rumors encompassing the family’s notoriety surfaced from the nature of the tasks they were presumable sought after for; be it tapping into the essence of the void, or the widely-forbidden use of necromantic magics. That sort of misinformation faded with time, though the infamy stuck with them for centuries thereafter. Their estate, that once had been full of life and graced with the lushness of its gardens and meadows, had withered along with the plagued earth that ate away at the sovereign overgrowth. Cloaked with magic upon its destruction, it became a place avoided even by the forsaken. It was considered blighted by ancient evils sealed within the deepest places of the earth, that none would dare meddling with. Even overwrought with decay, the Ashveil name held weight still among those who remembered. Blood Relics [ In Progress ] Trivia • Upon close inspection, her eyebrows are carefully trimmed. • Has a particularly strange birthmark on her left leg. • Hides an old, rusty coin on the padding of her shoe. • May occasionally pass out from excessive mana usage. • Is fairly skilled with the use of enchantments, augmentations and runebranding. • Keeps a satchel on herself with her powders and sketchbook. • Likes to collect and has extensive knowledge on magical objects of obscure nature. External Links . Yulessa's Armory Page . Yulessa's Tumblr Category:Half-Elf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest